


Be Mine, Just Mine

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mild Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "The mere; imagery; of Kiba's hand's on you; that I experienced earlier because of his actions," one of Shino's hands moved from resting against the wall and you felt it find a new home on your waist. "I have never felt such; rage; in my veins before." [Shino x Reader]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Be Mine, Just Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Another Tumblr request! This one for a jealous Shino 😁
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Reader] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Swearing.

You felt your teeth grit just slightly because of the very strained smile you gave the dog owner when, once again, he leant into your personal space and smiled a very flirty smile at you.

You did not have a single clue what he was playing at, what he was trying to pull. He knew you liked Shino, you had talked about it before, the dog owner being of the opinion that you should ask him out already but you had told Kiba you weren't ready, you didn't want to ruin your chances with the mysterious, loyal, and talented Aburame heir by rushing into things; slow and steady would, hopefully, win you that race.

When Kiba actually lifted your right hand and you felt him run his sharp canine teeth over your skin you jumped.

You jumped again when you felt your other hand being taken in a firm grip, your head flung round to see who owned that hand.

"Shino."

"It is time; to leave," the Aburame heir spoke to you but he was very clearly looking at his teammate.

Without another word you were pulled away from the dog owner and out of the training fields completely. It was only when the two of you had reached your apartment and entered your living room did you speak again.

"Thanks for that," you ran a hand through your hair as you took a deep cleansing breath. "Kiba was kind of creeping me out there!"

You laughed loudly almost trying to push the rest of your uncomfortableness out but when Shino didn't so much as turn around you cut off.

"Shino?"

The Aburame heir had his back to you; it almost looked like he was staring out your floor length window in deep thought.

"He should not have; treated you; that way."

"Treated me that way?" You repeated back, your confusion evident. That was a weird way to put it. "That's a bit extreme don't you think? I mean, he only kissed my hand it's not like he held a kunai to my throat."

Even with his high collar and green hood you saw him try to stretch out his neck in a jolty roll, his shoulders rising high then sinking low, you didn't mean to but you watched the movement, intrigued, at the Aburame doing such a motion.

"Shino; are you okay?”

The hive user grabbed at his collar the next second to rip the black material open, his hood falling back with the weight of the thick fabric and you had to take a stunned second to blink rapidly. It was such a un-Shino thing to do.

"Shino?" You tried again only to actually see him take a strained breath through his nose, Kami it was so very strange to see the hive user so, for lack of a better word, _rattled_.

"I-" his face flicked in your direction for only a second before leaving you and looking at the hardwood floor. "I could not breathe. The collar was; stifling."

"The collar was stifling?" You repeated his words again almost starting to laugh at the absurdity of them. You had seen Shino fight entire battles with that collar without so much as saying he was _warm_ never mind couldn't _breathe_.

"Alright. What's wrong? And don't you dare try to say you're fine," you warned with a pointed finger and a raised eyebrow. "You're acting weird, what is-"

You were cut off by his sudden spinning on the spot and marching towards you.

His hands were on either side of your shoulders, hovering over you and entrapping you between him and the painted wall behind you in the single moment, your entire body froze solid.

"Forgive me," Shino whispered in a strangled, emotion filled voice that it made your own lungs constrict.

Forgive him? Forgive him for _what_?

The insect tamer's headband covered forehead was pressed into your neck the next second and you took a harsh inhale. Not so much by the cold shiver the metal on your skin brought but by the forwardness, the _weakness_ , the insect tamer was showing.

"Shino," his name said again, lower this time, almost afraid he would do something else so wildly unusual if you spoke any louder; you were half worried you were in a genjutsu already.

When he pulled his head back you saw him run just the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip and you had to gulp away the devious thoughts that tiny sight brought to the forefront of your mind.

"The mere; imagery; of Kiba's hand's on you; that I experienced earlier because of his actions," one of Shino's hands moved from resting against the wall and you felt it find a new home on your waist, Kami even through your top his touch nearly burned you with the sheer _heat_ he held. "I have never felt such; rage; in my veins before."

You wanted to make some kind of joke at that, but your voice wouldn't work, wouldn't let you shake the unstable feeling the aura of the room had taken on.

The Aburame's other hand drifted along your shoulder and up your neck, a jolty shiver leaving you then, until his thumb came to run over your bottom lip and without your permission your teeth came down to graze over the appendage, you could have sworn you heard his breath hitch.

"I do not want any man to kiss your lips; that isn't me," you felt a jolt of surprise and lust pound through your entire nervous system at that. He pressed forward more; your head had to actually tilt back because of how much taller he was, how close he was to you. "And I cannot say; that I very much care if that thought paints me in a; negative; image."

His thumb moved to nudge your head up further, Kami he had never acted like this before, you could barely move, were you even still breathing? The air felt so thick. Could you even get any air in your lungs if you _could_ breathe?

"Because the thought of kissing you;" his thumb ran just beneath your bottom lip, the top of his nail lighting up the sensitive skin of your lip in its track. "Has ensnared me for; longer; than I care explain."

Were you dreaming? Were you asleep right now? You would put down money on the fact that this was a play-by-play from a dream you had a few nights ago. He carried on, voice still in that stifled tone and all you could do was lean against the wall to stop yourself falling over completely and listen to that voice you had daydreams about.

"As much as the idea of Kiba with you angers me I; cannot; fault him; for noticing you. Your gentle voice; your dazzling eyes; your willingness to help others; your skill in battle; your undeniably beautiful soul; you are enchanting to me."

No, you were most definitely not breathing before because your lungs suddenly inflated with air in complete astonishment at his confession.

The hand at your hip moved under the hem of your top then; and if his touch burned you before you were now set on _fire_.

"Your skin is even softer; then I imagined it would be."

A staggered whine left you then; and you would have recoiled in humiliation, because Shino hadn't even really _done_ anything to you yet, just set your imagination alight with where exactly this was going, but he continued immediately.

"But your lips; your kiss; I; must know; are they even more wonderful than my dreams told me they would be? I; must; have them for myself."

It was then that Shino kissed you; a sound so surprised, and thankful, and joyous, left you then that it would have embarrassed you to all hell if he didn't do the same; a mouth-watering groan that made your very skin tingle.

It wasn't the most sinful kiss in the world; it was mostly a collection of drawn out pecks, your hands found their way into his chestnut hair, so soft it felt like you were running your hands through silk itself and Shino's right arm wrapping around your waist, fingers splayed fully at the base of your spine while his other held the back of your neck in a gentle hold.

The kiss might not have been filled with teeth and tongues; but it was filled with intent, intent to keep you, to be his, for him to be yours, to join you both together; and dammit all it was everything you ever wanted and more.

When the two of you finally had to stop to breathe you took a few deep, shaky, breaths, admiring how delicious his lips looked kiss stained red.

"I like you Shino," you smiled brightly when his hold on you tightened at that. "Surely you knew that?"

"I could not; be certain," Kami above his voice was darker after your kiss, your ears could easily get used to hearing that deep, dangerous, tone he had taken on. "Not truly." Shino chuckled in the back of his throat then making your lips tug upwards in a questioning smile. "I feel like I must offer Kiba a strange sort of; thank you; for forcing me to action."

"Don't," you grinned before releasing a happy laugh. "It'll just increase his already massive ego."

Shino's lips twitched in a smile at that.

* * *

"Wait; you were just putting that on?!" You yelled at Kiba, your jaw practically dropping to the floor the next day when he, rather embarrassingly, smelt Shino's scent on you and put two to two together. "You were flirting with me for days! You were just doing that to wind Shino up?!"

"Hey! It worked didn't it? You two already liked each other," the Inuzuka had the absolute _nerve_ to smirk at you. "You both just needed a little push."

You punched Kiba in the arm for good measure then, only making him look more pleased with himself.


End file.
